Studies of therapy with the steroid metabolites, particularly 5-beta reduced products, have been pursued in patients with refractory anemia. Currently evaluation of oral absorption is being done to compare with IM treatment. Data would indicate that such metabolites can effectively enhance hematopoiesis, especially in the patients with aplastic anemia. Aplastic stem cells and thus growth response are examined in vitro.